


Outside

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Toby is released from Oz, and meets Chris on the outside. Chris was never in Oz, but he's still dangerous to Toby. So what happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside

It’s finally over, seven fucking years in Oz, and at last he’s out. It didn’t happen easily, though it was only half his sentence that he did. He started as Schillinger’s bitch, and ended by killing him. Oh, and Metzger. He always forgets that he killed Metzger, it seemed like someone else did that.  
Scott Ross, that’s on him too. Ross was Vern’s way of getting under his skin after he rebelled. Ross seduced him and he allowed it, but he never really fell for Ross so the plan failed. He wound up with his limbs, but not his heart broken.  
He saw Diane killing Ross for embezzling her and threatening Tim. He fucked Wittelsey a few times for good measure. It tied him to McManus in an odd way. Tim really loved Diane, and would have been crushed if he knew she was a killer. So of course Diane testified in Toby’s favor at his last parole hearing. He was a lawyer and knew a good deal when he saw one.  
He did old Vern in self-defense; there were witnesses to say so at least. One of them was O’Reily who might have been bribed a little to support his statement. His and Vern’s troubled past worked in his favor too.  
Genevieve divorced him and married an old friend; she got full custody of the kids. He’ll be allowed visitation on some weekends, and that seems fine for now. 

*

Outside. He never though he’d see it again, feel the cool breeze on his face, hear the wind. It’s still so strange to him.  
He’ll start a job at a law firm soon, paperwork mostly. Thanks to his family’s connections, cause an ex-con with a propensity for violence and addiction would never stand a chance otherwise. He knows that much.  
He stays in a small apartment for now. His dad helped him get it. He owes his family all.

*  
He scores with a pretty secretary who’s attracted to him because of some bad boy gone to prison sex appeal thing. He follows her home and fucks her. She insists he keep calling her a “damn slut” and a “prison groupie”. She even wants an autograph. Needless to say he won’t see her again.

The sex wasn’t bad, but his memories of Gen and Diane were better. Hell, even his only semi-consensual fling with Howell was better. She got him cigarettes and treated him like a plastic sex toy. He deserved that.

*

There’s a bar he goes to sometimes, not to get drunk, just to be around people who are. The bartender has very blue eyes and a smile he can’t get out of his mind. He might have a crush. That’s a first, feelings for a man outside Oz. That counts, whereas Ross doesn’t really count. Ross got in his pants, but not his heart. They kept each other warm, but Ross betrayed him. He cursed himself for being surprised, Ross was a con, what else could he expect?

Seeing Diane shoot the guy in the head, the heart and the balls with a cold face was admittedly a bit of a turn on. He remembered that when he fucked her in a storage room later. That her soft hands held the gun that killed Ross. That her sweet lips said: “That’s you gone motherfucker” to Ross’ body. He hasn’t been this turned on till now. 

The bartender watches him like he’s already naked on his knees for him. Steady on, now.

“Hi,” he says and smiles, “Can I get a coke?”  
“Sure you don’t want something stronger?”  
“No, I’m an alcoholic.”  
“Ah. Got you, “ says the man and pours.  
“When do you leave work?” asks Toby.  
“Soon if you want me to.”  
“Yeah, I do. I’m Toby.”  
“Chris.”  
They shake hands and Toby swears he feels like an electric current has just passed through him. He drinks his coke and maintains eye contact with Chris until Chris is ready to leave. 

*

Chris takes him home on his motorbike. He’s speeding, like he’s showing off a little. Like he needs to do that, but Toby hasn’t been this hard since his little affair with Diane. He knows Chris can feel his erection against his back, and that he loves it.  
Chris has an air of danger about him, something that unnerves him and excites him all at once. He can’t help it. This guy is probably like Scott Ross; only he’s smarter cause he never got caught. So, he’s about to get fucked by a man who’s more potentially devious than his treacherous prison lover. Excellent thinking there, Beecher.  
Unlike with Ross, Toby senses a real risk of losing his heart and not just his good judgment here. It’s way too soon to be feeling like this, but since when has that ever stopped him.

*

Chris’ digs are spartan to say the least, there’s a bed, some chairs and a table. That’s about it, save for a few scattered skin mags and a tattered copy of a Raymond Chandler novel.  
“Want some music while we fuck?” asks Chris. There’s a cd-player in one corner as well.  
“What makes you think we’ll fuck?” asks Toby.  
“Oh I dunno..That you’ve been hard for the last six blocks maybe?”  
“Yeah. What kind of music do you have?”’  
“Mostly Johnny Cash and Springsteen. Some Nick Cave.”  
“Cash is king.” He hasn’t fucked with any kind of musical accompaniment for years.  
Chris smiles and puts on some of the man in black. He reaches for the lights, but Toby stops him.  
“Keep them on,” he insists, “I want to see you. All of you.”  
That goes down well. He hasn’t done this with the lights on before, Gen always wanted them off.  
Chris is undressing slowly. He likes having a captive audience. Toby’s mouth falls open at the sight of that body being slowly revealed to him. Now, that’s a sight for gods. He takes his own clothes off. Shit, the tattoo. How will he explain that?  
“I have a tattoo,” he says and turns around.  
Chris laughs.  
“It’s not something I did myself,” he adds.  
“Let me guess, you were drunk and woke up with that.”  
“Yeah..”  
“Well..” says Chris. “Look what I got in Vegas.” He points to his arresting Christ tattoo.  
“It’s beautiful..” says Toby.  
“You’ve got a nice ass,” adds Chris. “Can I fuck it?”  
“ Yours is good too. Yeah, you can fuck me.” Hell yeah.

“Come over here and we’ll start,” says Chris. He does.

Chris kisses his lips; it’s soft but soon turns hungry. Toby is in sensory overload, feeling Chris’ body against his own. When Chris lets him go, he hisses with the loss.  
“Easy tiger,” says Chris. “Just need to get some stuff first.” He knows.  
Chris gets condoms and lube from a drawer in the table. He starts putting a condom on and smears lube on it. He works some on his fingers and licks them, keeping eye contact with Toby. Toby moans from across the room. Chris is on him in approximately five seconds.  
He works a finger inside Toby, while kissing his already bruised lips fiercely. He likes kissing, Toby can’t recall being with anyone of his own sex who’s ever liked that. It was usually just about getting down to basics.  
Chris tongue moves inside his mouth in time with the finger that’s working him open. He moans again, almost past the point of no return already. Can’t stop now, don’t want to either. Chris turns him around and adds one more finger, while kissing his neck.  
“Fuuck,” he breathes. “Do it. Just do it.”  
“All in good time, “ says Chris against his sensitive skin. “Don’t want to hurt you.”  
“Fuck me now,” he says, voice rough with frustrated desire.  
“If you want,” says Chris and pulls his fingers out. He replaces them with his cock, slowly but surely.  
Toby feels it going in, inch by inch. Soon Chris is fully inside and he starts to move.  
“God, yes, yes,” says Toby.  
“You’re so good, so good,” says Chris.  
Toby flashes back to Ross bending him over the sink and jack hammering him with haste in case some guards come looking for them. Not too bad, but not like this, he feels everything more acutely now. Chris’ sweat pours down his back and his hands have a steady grip on Toby’s hips. His thrusts start speeding up, and Toby feels every move inside him.  
Toby feels his orgasm and it tears through him with full force. Chris follows him, screaming his name.  
When they can move again Chris leads him to the bed and pulls him into a strong embrace. Post-coital cuddling never happened in Oz, and he’s missed it. Tangled in Chris’ arms he falls asleep, feeling content.

*

He wakes up, still in Chris’ hold and feels better than he has in a very long time. Oh, okay what day is it? Sunday, not one of his weekends with the kids. No Sunday dinner either, even if his mom likes those. 

“Hi,” says Chris.  
“Hi. Have we met?”  
“I think so. Now why don’t you suck me?”  
He can do that. He doesn’t think of how he’s learned it, at Vern’s hands. He gets on with getting Chris to come, and scream his name again.  
He knows how to do this, and this time he even wants it.

Chris is an ex-con. He wont say as much, but Toby knows the type. Chris is bad for him, but he agrees to see him again in a few nights’ time. This was supposed to be a one-night stand, a walk on the wild side. Guess he’s not ready to say goodbye just yet. His family won’t approve, but since when has that stopped him.

*

His affair with Chris for want of a better word goes on. He and Chris met whenever he can get away. He tells no one, but when he turns up at work with hickeys and bruises in visible places there’s talk. It’s okay; they’ll assume it’s an affair with an unhinged woman. Ex-cons have a lot of catching up to do in that department. Toby had Diane and Claire, but he won’t discuss his liaisons with guards. Or with men.

*

One time he gets a mysterious call from one Ronnie Barlog, who asks to meet him at a sleazy motel. He’s bound to be a friend of Chris’ and really why is he surprised at anything.  
“What do you want?” he asks. Ronnie is pretty and resembles a low-rent version of Chris.  
“This,” says Ronnie and spreads out pictures of him and Chris fucking in glorious detail.  
“You might not want people to see those.”’  
“Why not?” he asks.  
“He’s an ex-con and you’re trying to go, hah, straight. He’s a guy and your family might mind.”  
“I don’t give a shit. Plaster them all over town if you want.”  
“Are you serious?”  
“Yeah. I fucked him and I don’t care if anyone knows. I fucking loved him and he backstabbed me. Well, hello Chris.”  
Chris stands in the doorway, stunned for once, cracks in his façade starting to show.  
“Hang on. Did you say love?” he says and closes the door.  
“Yeah, I love you. I don’t give a fuck who knows.”  
Ronnie has taken out a gun from his pocket and waves it around carelessly.  
“Hey,” says Ronnie. “How about you give us some money and I won’t kill you.”  
Before he can react, Chris has snatched the gun from his hands. The next time Toby blinks, Chris wrings Ronnie’s neck. The body slumps gracelessly to the floor.  
Toby watches, realizing he’s hard. Chris has killed for him, and he has a hard-on. Just like he did when Diane killed Ross.  
“Oh fuck,” he mutters. “What did you do?”  
“What had to be done. Get out of here. I’ll clean up and dump his body.”  
“Chris..”  
“Not now. Get the fuck out of here. I’ll call you.”  
Toby obeys.

*

So Chris was planning on blackmailing him, but instead killed his partner in crime. That would imply that Chris does in fact love him, and he’s a stone cold killer. Toby still needs him, even if he shouldn’t.

*

He should refuse to see Chris. He saw him murder someone for god’s sakes. But Oz has made him desensitized. Murder is an everyday thing. He agrees to go home to Chris and talk, despite all he knows. Fear is in every move he makes anyway, its acrid taste will never leave his mouth. 

*

“So,” says Chris. “I know about your past in Oz.”  
“From our first meeting?”  
“Nah. The second maybe, I asked around. I have a few friends in Oz.”  
“Nobody mentioned you.”  
“Too smart then. You killed my old master; part of me wanted revenge on you for that. But most of me didn’t really.“  
“What now?”  
“Depends on you, lover. Will you tell anyone what I did?”  
“I don’t know. I should. But I do love you.”  
“Yes. Right back at you. I fell for you real hard, rich boy.”  
Chris walks up to him.  
“I figure we’re even, “ he says and kisses Toby’s neck, unbuttons his shirt.  
“How so?” pants Toby.  
“Well..” Warm puff against his now bare chest. “I know you whacked Metzger. You either did or saw someone do Ross.”  
“Yeah..” Toby’s responding to Chris kissing his way down Toby’s chest, undoing his pants with his deft hands.  
“Schillinger, Metzger and Ross broke your arms and legs. You did Vern in self-defense, and Metzger in a state of rage. Ross fucked you over real bad. Someone shot him in the balls. Seems like a spurned lover did it. Of course the guy was a slut, so maybe there was someone else. The cute guard maybe.“  
“Maybe,” says Toby as Chris pulls his pants and boxers down. He’s turned on, both by Chris actions and his words about murder.  
“Then,” says Chris, holding Toby’s cock in his hands, “You bit off Robson’s dick. Think I’m gonna bite yours off, baby?”  
“Noo..” Chris mouth is on him, hot and dangerous, daring him to stop.  
“I won’t,” says Chris. “ You got revenge on the men who broke you. I respect that; you had to get some jizz back. That matters in Oz, it’s how you survived those seven years. But we’re even. I don’t spill your secrets, you don’t spill mine. ”  
“Okay.”  
“And you stay with me forever.”  
Toby moans as Chris starts working him relentlessly with that clever mouth. He thrusts and grabs Chris’ head with both hands, and then lets go with a gasp.  
They’re tied together by spilled blood, and broken oaths. It’s stronger than what he had with Gen. As Toby comes into Chris’ warm mouth; he senses a future that could lead him to damnation or salvation. When Chris fucks him later, it’s like he’s both imprisoned and cherished all at once.  
“I love you,” he says breathlessly.  
“I love you till death,” says Chris solemnly, both a vow and a threat.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this 2008 magi prompt:
> 
> Pairing/Character(s): Toby/ Chris  
> Keyword/Prompt Phrase: "We made our love on waste land" (from "Through the Barricades" by Spandau Ballet  
> Canon/AU/Either: AU, I guess.  
> Special Requests: I'd like to see an AU where Chris never got caught for that armed robbery and didn't end up in Oz. Toby meets Chris on the outside after Toby's done his time and is trying to go straight. Chris represents everything Toby is trying to get away from, yet he also represents something Toby really needs.  
> Story/Art/Either: Story


End file.
